Una mañana de primavera
by mcr77
Summary: Si alguien te hubiera dicho todo lo que pasaría después de esa mañana de primavera no le hubieras creído… básicamente de Giotto Vongola y un OC, pero podríamos decir que puede ser lectora, con una pareja oculta ;D... De la serie "Las Estaciones del año"
1. I

**Una mañana de primavera**

* * *

_Si alguien te hubiera dicho todo lo que pasaría después de esa mañana de primavera no le hubieras creído…_

Bienvenidos este es un fic básicamente de Giotto Vongola y un OC, pero podríamos decir que puede ser lectora, xq solo le puse un nombre para distinguirla, y bueno también tiene una pareja oculta XD con ese nombre, pero si gustan cambiarlo y decir que es su nombre no habrá problema…

Son 5 capítulos, ya los tengo terminados, solo subiré hoy el primero, el miércoles considero que actualizaré, aunq todo dependerá de sus coments, recuerden que no muerdo… y si hay faltas de ortografía, pues intentaré corregirlas, pero el editor de me trolea de vez en cuando…

* * *

**I**

Caminas por la mansión de los Vongola llevando las sábanas limpias los dormitorios de tus amos, vaya que esa canasta es pesada, llevas solamente 10 juegos de ropa de cama limpia, suspiras ligeramente, por fortuna solo son la mitad de todas las habitaciones del ala este.

A penas son las 8 de la mañana y para las 10 debes de haber terminado o eso te pidió Maddalena la ama de llaves, te apresuras, porque no quieres decepcionarla especialmente cuando la señorita Elena es quien te ha recomendado.

Ésa es la novena cama que tiendes, y estás agotada, al parecer aun tienes una media hora antes de las 10, parece que lograras tu tarea a tiempo, sonríes antes de alzar una vez más la canasta y salir en dirección al último dormitorio, llegas a una puerta de roble marcada con una I, ladeas un poco la cabeza, es esa una I latina o un uno romano? Te preguntas, ya le preguntaras después a la señorita Elena quien amablemente te está enseñando a leer… continuas con tus obligaciones y abres la puerta tranquilamente, te sorprendes por la oscuridad, dejas la canasta en el piso y abres las cortinas de los ventanales, el hermoso sol de la primavera ilumina por completo la habitación, en el ambiente hay un aroma dulce pero masculino, atrayente para ti y te provoca curiosidad saber quien es su dueño, ya lo conocerás piensas, después de todo los amos andan por toda la mansión.

Te acercas a la cama y ves un bulto enorme debajo de las sábanas, te preguntas si será otra pila de ropa sucia como en otro de los cuartos, sin dudarlo mucho halas todas las sábanas y colchas de un solo golpe, repentinamente un quejido masculino te sorprende

Miras nuevamente la cama y descubres que hay un cuerpo recostado sobre ella y no es cualquier cuerpo, se trata de un muchacho de no mayor que tu, sus cabellos rubios están completamente revueltos, su piel es blanquecina casi tanto como su ropa interior…

Tu quijada cae casi hasta el suelo y tu rostro se colorea de carmín, nuevamente escuchas un quejido

-G, por el amor de dios déjame dormir otro rato –

-G? –preguntas con suavidad

Lentamente el joven abre sus parpados develando un par de orbes dorados…

-¡¿quién?! –interroga y se levanta rápidamente de la cama

Tu te quedas ahí como estatua, escuchas pasos acercarse y la puerta se abre repentinamente

-¡Giotto, carajo ya levántate! –grita un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo con un tatuaje en su rostro

-¿Giotto? El amo Giotto es ese muchacho? –te preguntas mirándolo nuevamente

-¡¿qué carajos sucede aquí?! ¡¿y quién eres tú?!-te reclama el pelirrojo tomándote por los hombros

-¡G! –le llama la atención el amo –déjala ella debe de ser la nueva mucama que recomendó Elena –le explica

Tu solo asientes, aun no puedes hablar

-de acuerdo –dice G mientras te suelta –apresúrate Giotto, ya te perdiste el desayuno –dice antes de salir y cerrar de un portazo

Entre tanto tu solo bajaste la mirada antes de ir hacia la puerta

-espera –te pidió el rubio

-perdóneme amo, no fue mi intención –susurraste avergonzada

-no te preocupes… ¿cómo te llamas? –

-Serena Colleti –respondes sumisa y lo miras a la cara

-Bienvenida Serena –te sonríe

Haces una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación, te quedas recargada en la pared, esperando a que tu amo salga, para continuar con tu tarea, sin embargo tu corazón late desembocado, no sabes si fue esa situación o la forma en que dijo tu nombre, tus rodillas aun tiemblan, si alguien te hubiera dicho que así sería el encuentro con tu destino, tu jamás le hubieras creído, y así fue como todo comenzó…

* * *

El raiting es adolescentes, aunq en el 4 subiremos de tono, nada muy grafico, pero solo esten concientes...

MCR77 off~

PD. Los comentarios o reviews no cuestan ;D


	2. II

**Una mañana de primavera**

_Si alguien te hubiera dicho todo lo que pasaría después de esa mañana de primavera no le hubieras creído…_

* * *

En vista del buen recibimiento, les traigo el segundo capítulo, ya como que se empiezan a ver las chipas del romance…

Recuerden son 5 capítulos que ya tengo terminados, el miércoles sin falta actualizo al tercero recuerden que no muerdo… y si hay faltas de ortografía, pues intentaré corregirlas, pero el editor de me trolea de vez en cuando…

* * *

**II**

Llevas una bandeja de plata, con una rebanada de pastel de fresa y un poco de té, caminas con tranquilidad, ya es pasada la media noche y procuras que tus pasos sean imperceptibles, no quieres que nadie más en la mansión despierte, tocas con suavidad la puerta del despacho…

-adelante –te indica una voz masculina

-con permiso maestro Giotto –haces una reverencia antes de entrar

La habitación a penas tiene un par de velas iluminando el escritorio del amo

-le traje algo de cenar –dices acercándote con cautela al escritorio lleno de papeles-

-no tengo hambre –responde con esa voz de jefe autoritario y continua leyendo más documentos

-ni un poco de antojo de pastel y té? –lo tientas un poco develando el postre

Esos orbes dorados brillan ligeramente y una sonrisa se forma en sus delgados labios

-grazie Serena –te dice al tiempo que hace a un lado los papeles y se dispone a comer

Le entregas su generosa rebanada de pastel y luego sirves el té, le pones 3 cucharadas de azúcar, porque sabes que Il Primo adora lo dulce durante la madrugada, soplas levemente sobre la taza, para que no esté tan caliente, todo lo has aprendido en esos últimos 6 meses que has trabajado para los Vongola, sin quererlo has memorizado sus costumbres, especialmente las del amo Giotto

Te quedas de pie y observas al ventanal, es de las últimas noches de verano, lentamente se acerca el otoño, te produce cierta melancolía, pero te encanta, esperas ver pronto la luna más hermosa…

-¿qué miras Serena? –te interroga el maestro

-la luna mi señor –respondes sin apartar la vista

él se pone de pie a tu lado y la observa

-es linda –dice –pero no se compara con las lunas de octubre –

Sin quererlo te sonrojas, en tu pueblo tus amigos te apodaban de esa manera

-si usted lo dice –respondes con voz soñadora antes de suspirar y cerrar los ojos unos segundos

-Descansa en el diván –te dice Giotto con voz suave

-pero… -protestas un poco

-aun faltan un par de horas para que termine y me gustaría ver si has avanzado con tus estudios –te dice

Y es verdad en los últimos meses te has convertido en la doncella personal del amo, ayudándole con los papeles, acomodándolos, trayéndole bocadillos nocturnos y leyendo en voz alta de vez en cuando (aun no lo dominas por completo, pero has evolucionado). Agradeces que el amo te haya elegido y es que eres demasiado torpe en otras tareas, tienes manos frágiles y débiles para las tareas domesticas, no tienes futuro como esposa es lo que todos dicen…

-¿por qué no me lees un poco de poesía? –te pide el amo dándote un libro

Te sientas y recitas suavemente… hasta que sin darte cuenta caes en los brazos de Morfeo…

**0*0*0*0*0**

El trinar de los pájaros es lejano, escuchas unos pasos cerca, unos cuantos murmullos…

-ma.. ma.. G, si no está en el dormitorio debe estar en el despacho aun trabajando -murmura una voz conciliadora

-pues avísale que baje a desayunar, más tarde tenemos una junta con una nueva familia -responde una voz más fuerte

-yo me encargo -responde la primera

Oyes el crujido ligero de una puerta, te sientes demasiado cansada como para abrir los ojos, tu cabeza descansa en algo suave…

-Buenos días Primo -saluda con suavidad una voz masculina

Sin quererlo abres de golpe tus ojos y te encuentras con la hebilla de un cinturón con el escudo Vongola, tu mirada sube ligeramente, un saco negro, una camisa blanca arrugada y finalmente un rostro níveo con dorados cabellos dormitando…

Una toz suave te regresa a la realidad, tratas de levantarte, pero descubres que estas en el regazo de tu amo, cubierta por su capa y su brazo derecho se aferra a tu cintura

-Giotto despierta -susurra nuevamente esa voz masculina

-Asari aún es temprano -protesta tu amo, mientras sus ojos dorados se posan en ti

Sientes tu rostro arder y lo ocultas en su abdomen, pero es una mala idea, puedes sentir su respiración

-Buenos días Serena -te saluda

-Buenos días Maestro -susurras por cortesía

-maa… maa… Serena-chan buenos días -te sonríe Asari cuando te levantas -¿una noche ocupada? -interroga el japonés a tu amo

Un ligero sonrojo cruza su rostro níveo

-demasiados documentos -responde el ayudándote a levantar -Serena, podrías pedir que me preparen un baño y un traje limpio -te pide tomándote de la mano

-Si amo, en seguida -recoges los platos sucios y te vas cerrando la puerta tras de ti

_Si alguien te hubiera contado sobre la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de tu amo Giotto, jamás le hubieras creído…_

* * *

Pequeñas chispas de amor, q se convertiran en flama...

XD q conste q les voy dosificando jejeje_  
_

MCR77 off~


	3. III

**Una mañana de primavera**

_Si alguien te hubiera dicho todo lo que pasaría después de esa mañana de primavera no le hubieras creído…_

* * *

El romance se enciende lentamente…

Ya van 3 y faltan 2 XD… ya sé que dije que el miércoles subía el tercero, pero revisé el calendario y mejor ese día subiré el último, ya verán por qué…

* * *

III

Con un poco de dificultad distingues entre los kanjis que ha escrito para ti el maestro Asari y le entregas tu hoja de papel, él te sonríe amablemente y te indica tus errores, ahora son menos suspiras aliviada, en los últimos 3 meses el amo Giotto te ha encomendado aprender japonés y francés, lo que implica tomar clases regulares con Asari para el primer idioma y con Alude para el segundo.

Alude es un poco escalofriante e imponente pero te has dado a la tarea de mantenerte al margen y así evitar cualquier malentendido, lo cual parece agradarle, tan es así que no te amenaza tan seguido como a los demás.

Te despides de Asari, es finales de febrero y ya casi cumplirás un año al servicio de los Vongola, con tus 16 años cumplidos eres una mujer letrada a pesar de no ser de la nobleza, llegas hasta el despacho de tu maestro Giotto, antes de tocar, notas que la puerta está abierta, sin quererlo escuchas una conversación

-Giotto, cada día estás mas distraído -lo regaña G al rubio

-hmp -responde serio -no sé de que hablas -

-a mi no me engañas, tarde o temprano me enteraré de quién es y preferiría que seas tú quien me lo diga -

Giotto sonríe una vez más, haciendo que tus rodillas tiemblen, cada día se hace más frecuente en ti esa reacción

-Serena pasa, la puerta está abierta -te indica, te pasmas un momento, pero recuerdas ese rumor sobre la híper intuición de tu maestro

-con su permiso -dices haciendo una reverencia

G te observa

-Serena, tienes que vigilar atentamente a Giotto, a últimas fechas está muy distraído y quiero que investigues la causa -te indica el pelirrojo

Tu sólo asientes, aunque no entiendes a lo que se refiere…

Giotto es quien cierra y asegura la puerta en cuanto sale G, esos ojos dorados te miran en **esa** forma haciendo que tus rodillas tiemblen, se acerca con ese andar imponente, te toma de los hombros, al tiempo que tu cierras tus ojos, lentamente sientes como sus manos recorren tu espalda y te acerca a su cuerpo, suspira levemente cerca de tu oído…

-amo Giotto -gimes con debilidad

Desde aquella ocasión en la que despertaste en el regazo de tu maestro, él se acerca hacia ti de esa forma, te besa con suavidad, antes de llevarte hasta el diván y recorre tu cuerpo con suaves y dulces caricias…

_Sin notarlo tú eres la distracción de Il Primo…_

*0*0*0*0*0*

-señorita Elena -le llamas la atención a la joven que está tomando el té en el jardín

-dime Serena, ¿qué sucede? -

-podría preguntarle algo -interrogas insegura

-lo que desees -te sonríe con calidez

La señorita Elena es para ti lo más cercano a una hermana mayor, después de todo hace un par de años que te escapaste de tu familia y dejaste atrás a todos tus seres cercanos, así que decides contarle lo que te sucede…

Al principio ella te mira un poco confundida, pero luego una sonrisa amable se forma en su rostro, a veces notas un rubor ligero, otras un brillo en sus ojos…

-es malo lo que hago? -preguntas temerosa

Elena suelta una risilla discreta

-tú crees que es malo? -te pregunta

-no, mi corazón me dice que no lo es -respondes llevando tu mano hasta tu corazón

-entonces no lo es -te responde -si es por amor, todo aquello es bueno -te explica

_Si Elena no te hubiera dicho que era por amor, tú nunca lo hubieras imaginado…_

* * *

Las chispas encienden una pequeña flama…

Que decir, vamos subiendo de tono XD… ¿quién lo diría Giotto es un hombre apasionado, pero será paciente?

El siguiente es el tan esperado CAPÍTULO 4, nada muy grafico pero discreción sugerida…


	4. IV

**Una mañana de primavera**

* * *

_Si alguien te hubiera dicho todo lo que pasaría después de esa mañana de primavera no le hubieras creído…_

Ya que enciendes esa llama aliméntala con pasión…

El tan controversial y esperado (?) capitulo 4 llegó, recomiendo discreción, xq no quiero cambiar el raiting y pues todo es bueno dependiendo de cómo lo veas…

* * *

**IV**

Vas de la mano de tu amo Giotto corriendo por el jardín, se han escapado de la mansión justo en medio de una importante reunión. Durante un largo tiempo corren hasta los confines del jardín, se detienen hasta que llegan a una pequeña cabaña, es una tarde de verano, cálida pero húmeda, de la nada el cielo empieza a rociar una lluvia fuerte, de inmediato se refugian en la cabaña…

La miras atentamente solo hay una chimenea, una cama y una mesa con un par de sillas, parece que nadie la ha habitado en un buen tiempo, escuchas que la puerta es asegurada, miras a tu maestro atenta, de repente en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, una que conoces, se parece a la que ponen los animales cuando ven a su presa, tiemblas, es la primera vez que estas en un dormitorio a solas con él…

Has escuchado rumores acerca de lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer en el dormitorio, sin embargo, no sabes que debes creer, suspiras suavemente pues confías en tu maestro, para tus 16 años ya deberías estar casada y por lo menos tener un hijo, así que no crees que sea algo malo…

Giotto te toma entre sus brazos al tiempo que te besa y acaricia, sin darte cuenta te ha desnudado por completo, te sonrojas furiosamente, es la primera vez que alguien te observa así, no pierdes el tiempo y te deshaces de todas las prendas de tu maestro, sin quererlo desvías tu mirada, reconoces que es atractivo, pero tienes miedo, es la primera vez que ves un hombre desnudo…

-confía en mí -te susurra al tiempo que te tumba sobre la cama

Te va cubriendo entre besos y caricias, recorre cada rincón de tu cuerpo con suavidad, ya sea con las yemas de sus dedos, con sus labios o incluso con su lengua, tus gemidos hacen eco en la pequeña cabaña seguidos de ligeros "mmm" de tu maestro, llega hasta tu entrepierna y tu solo atinas a tensarte, con un par de caricias y palabras dulces te relajas, tu visión se nubla ante esa sensación nueva, por todos los cielos, es tan irreal…

-Amo Giotto -son las únicas palabras que brotan de tus labios

Durante unos segundos yaces sobre la cama agotada, con los ojos entrecerrados, luego te encuentras con esos orbes dorados, sientes como él se posiciona justo entre tus piernas, al tiempo que te besa, una vez más tu cuerpo se tensa y recuerdas las palabras de la señorita Elena, "La primera vez te dolerá" te dijo, pues ella te confió el secreto de que ya es la mujer del señor Daemon, que no importa demasiado pues en otoño se casarán…

-No tengas miedo -te susurra el amo Giotto -puedes morder mi hombro -te indica

Solo asientes, al tiempo que entra en ti, arqueas tu espalda involuntariamente mientras se forman unas lagrimillas en tus ojos, un quejido brota de tus labios y muerdes el hombro de tu amo, durante unos minutos aun percibes el dolor, poco a poco se desvanece y una sensación de inmenso placer te llena, gimes todo el tiempo, entre tanto tu amo gruñe de vez en cuando, entonces esa sensación de presión en tu vientre aparece una vez más…

-ya no soportare mas -le informas a tu maestro

-aguanta un poco -te pide con una voz sensual casi sin aliento

Continúan durante un tiempo más hasta que finalmente esa sensación termina y recorre todo tu cuerpo, es como un espasmo involuntario, miras a tu maestro y te sonrojas al sentir que algo cálido se vierte en tu interior, después oyes el último gemido de placer del rubio

Te da una mirada dulce, de pasión, de deseo… de amor? Te preguntas, sonríes al ver que su rostro níveo está cubierto de ligeras gotas de sudor con un rubor sobre sus mejillas mientras sus labios están separados buscando recobrar su aliento…

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Despiertas una mañana de otoño el sol es suave, tratas de levantarte pero algo aprisiona tu cintura…

-¿a dónde vas Serena? -te interroga tu amo Giotto mientras te atrae más a él

Adoras la sensación de su cuerpo cubriendo tu espalda, sonríes mientras besas un par de sus dedos

Sin embargo su descanso se ve interrumpido por unos gritos afuera…

-maa… maa… calma G, aun es temprano -se escucha la voz de cierto japonés

-no me importa, tiene que bajar ahora mismo -exige otra voz

Tratas de ocultarte debajo de las sabanas, pues en un año G se ha convertido en tu figura de hermano mayor, y le habías prometido no entregarte a ningún hombre, incluido Giotto, pero no podías hacer nada, te habías enamorado por completo de él y ahora eras ya su mujer…

-En seguida bajaré -exclamó el rubio antes de besarte y apresurarse a vestirse -descansa otro poco -te susurra

Tan pronto como Giotto se fue, te levantaste para vestirte, sin embargo te tambaleaste un poco y una sensación de nauseas te invadió por completo, abriste de inmediato una ventana, respiraste el aire fresco y la sensación desapareció…

Durante el último mes te sucede eso cada mañana y unos cuantos mareos en el día, pero no le das importancia, ya pasarán, y si no le preguntaras a la señorita Elena, después de todo ella es tu confidente…

_Si alguien te hubiera dicho que esa mañana de otoño todo cambiaría, tu no habrías creído…_

* * *

Una pequeña flama se convierte en una ardiente…

Creo que no fue muy gráfico, se entendió y pues XD sino recuerden que la imaginación es la mejor aliada en todo además de que no tienes peligro de contraer nada… creo XD

En mi país aun no es martes, pero en Italia si(?)

Nos leemos el miércoles…

PD. Si se fijaron Serena (o la lectora) es muy inocente y es que en esa época no se hablaba demasiado de esos temas


	5. V

**Una mañana de primavera**

_Si alguien te hubiera dicho todo lo que pasaría después de esa mañana de primavera no le hubieras creído…_

* * *

_Para que una llama arda para siempre debes llenarla de amor…_

Este es el último capítulo de este fic, aunq me han dado una idea sobre las estaciones del año y los demás guardianes ;P al final les explico…

(y ayer me senti como Enma y Tsuna… me trataron como un fracaso uwu…)

* * *

**V**

Suspiras, con tristeza, ya casi es año nuevo y te encuentras tan lejos de tu hogar, no tienes idea de lo que ha sucedido, hace un par de meses aun trabajabas en la mansión Vongola en Italia y ahora te encuentras viajando con Asari a Japón…

Todo sucedió muy rápido, la muerte de la señorita Elena, la rebelión de Daemon, el rumor del exterminio de los Simón; nunca pudiste hablar con tu amo Giotto, cuando repentinamente te envió a una posada en el otro pueblo, un par de días después Asari llegó a hacerte compañía y a informarte que lo acompañarías a Japón…

Reprimes una vez más tus nauseas, con los meses se han aminorado y frotas tu vientre, a penas y se nota que estas encinta, Asari te informa que ya están cerca, que desembarcaran en un país vecino se quedaran un par de días, esperarán a Giotto para ingresar a Japón…

El país es frío, hay nieve por doquier, tus vestidos se sienten muy ajustados, estás preocupada, pues te incomoda, Asari te lleva hasta una posada en el pueblo, les dan una sola habitación, confías en él, después de todo era el único que sabía de tu romance con el maestro Giotto

Lentamente un par de días se convierten en semanas, estás preocupada por tu amo, sin embargo Asari te tranquiliza, asegurándote que ya vendrá, te sugiere ir al mercado a comprar ropa nueva, pues tus vestidos ya son más que pequeños para ti…

Llegas a un local con telas, una señora te mira atenta, Asari le pide de favor que te haga un par de trajes, no son kimonos como los de su país, son hanboks te dice, una pequeña blusa con un listón al frente y una enorme falda, es lo que puedes observar, sin embargo cuando lo analizas se ve cómodo para tu condición, la mujer elige telas de colores que te favorecen, tu cabello negro es común en ese país y por lo tanto combina con todo…

Al cabo de unos días tu ropa está lista, la usas y te alegras de su comodidad, pero tus botines ya no combinan con ellos, así que te dices que compraras unos zapatos bordados como los que usan todas las mujeres, al salir de tu habitación ves una silueta familiar… tus rodillas tiemblan y ahogas un chillido…

-Serena -susurra una voz masculina

-Amo Giotto -dices al mirar al hombre frente a ti

Se ve algo cansado, pero su sonrisa es cálida, de inmediato te apresuras a abrazarlo, quieres asegurarte que no es un sueño, por un momento él se queda quieto y lo recuerdas, tiemblas, pues él no lo sabía..

-amo Giotto yo… -tratas de formular al tiempo que él te da la espalda

Tienes miedo, pero antes de poder decir algo más, Giotto te toma de la cintura y te da vueltas en el aire, vaya que tu amo es fuerte, luego te besa con pasión…

-grazie, Serena grazie -te dice al tiempo que te aprisiona en sus brazos…

Los días transcurren lentos, aun no parten a Japón, al parecer Giotto está esperando algo…

Una mañana te levantas como de costumbre y miras al rubio sentado en la orilla de la posada con un par de lindos zapatos bordados a su lado

-son para ti -te dice

-gracias -le dices mientras te los pones

-voy a preparar unas cosas -dice antes de besarte y salir

La dueña de la posada suspira y te sonríe, tu no entiendes que sucede

-Cuando un hombre desposa a una mujer en esta tierra le regala unos zapatos como esos -te explica

Tiemblas ante la idea y miras tus zapatos nuevamente…

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Suspiras un poco antes de descender del barco, estás agotada, tu vientre cada día es más notorio, tu andar es lento y pausado, sin embargo Giotto te ofrece su brazo para caminar, sin quererlo se ganan las miradas de todos los lugareños, notas de inmediato que no hay muchas mujeres en el puerto y las que hay van detrás de sus hombres, ninguna va a su lado y mucho menos prendada de su brazo…

Los reciben un par de hombres que parecen llevar a sus hijas tras de ellos, Asari se apresura a presentarlos

-son los señores Sawada -dice el alguna vez guardián de la lluvia

-Ieyasu Sawada -Gitto hace una reverencia -y su señora esposa Nagi Sawada -

Tu también haces una reverencia y sonríes, notas una ligera sorpresa de los hombres y una molestia por parte de las mujeres, pero no te importa pues ahora ya eres su legítima esposa, nada pueden hacer para cambiarlo…

_Si alguien te hubiera dicho todo lo que pasaría después de esa mañana de primavera no le hubieras creído…_

* * *

Una flama que se convirtió en el fuego de toda una vida…

**Nota Bonus:** Como trivia según mis investigaciones (en google y su traductor, osease nada confiables cof cof)…

**Nagi **en japonés significa "Calma" y **Serena** en italiano significa "La que trae la calma"

XD así que estoy como que insinuando que Nagi/Chrome está destinada con Tsuna wuajaaj cof cof (aunq si quieren pueden omitirlo y cambiarlo por otro nombre en su mente y asunto arreglado)

A que era todo esto? Pues que hoy es el cumple de Nagi/Chrome y pues es mi tributo jejej ;P

0*0*0*0

**Anuncio de mis futuros fics…**

A **"las estaciones del año**" pues estoy maquinando x asi decirlo una serie de fics no muy largos acerca de cada guardián y un personaje o lectora, XD ya saben cambian el nombre y son uds…

Si les agrada, pueden dejarme un comentario o un mp, que yo gustosa respondo, x mi no hay problema de nada…

Traigo en mente un one-shot de toda una nueva generación de Vongolas, pero ps es para leerse con galletas de animalitos, y lo ando maquinando bn, antes de plasmarlo

Además de otro que tengo ganas de hacer en el pasado con la décima generacion como hijos de la primera como algunos que hay, pero más especifico con una pareja que adoro *3*…

Muchas gracias a todos espero leerlos y leernos en otros lugares

See You MCR77


End file.
